Nonsense
by LouisianaBlack
Summary: Jace Herondale and the entire forty-second precinct didn't know what to expect of the new Homicide Detective, but it certainly wasn't this.


_**New Detective in Town**_

 _ **  
**_

The sound of heels upon wood was heard throughout the precinct, heads turning to gawk at the newcomer. The woman looked regal to say the least. With blonde hair pinned up in a Draco Malfoy-worthy tight bun at the top of her head,  
her dark eyes surveying the police officers with a predator-like ferocity, they were forced to avert their gazes underneath the sheer power of her glare. Head held high, the mysterious woman clad in blackmade her way to their capitain's office.  
The door swung open before the woman could knock, and Captain Starkweather ushered her in. Seemingly minutes later, both emerged from the office, smiling politely at each other. The two exchanged a few words, then a handshake, and the woman turned  
back tothe way she came in. Jace, a blonde detective with an ego the size of the moon, approached Hodge, a confused expression glazing his features. "Who was that?" He asked, watching the model-like figure walk out onto the streets of New York.  
"The new Homicide Detective." Answered Starkweather, shooting a look of warning at the young detective, then retreating into his office. Jace smirked to himself, also returning to his desk.  
 _ **  
**_

 _ **The Next Morning...**_

Once again, the woman appeared at the precinct, heading in the direction of the single empty desk left in thedepartment. After having left her messenger bag at her chair, she, like the day before, made her way to the Captain's  
office. The lady emerged sooner rather than later with a file in her hand, followed by the Captain himself. "Everyone, this is Maria Bishop, the new Homicide Detective transferred from the LAPD. She is the primary on the Blackwell case. Lightwood,  
you're the secondary. And show her around while you're at it." A young,Raven-haired man ran up to Maria just as Hodge left to attend to business in the sanctuary of his office. "Hi, I'm Alec Lightwood. I must say I've been following your progress  
for a while now, and you are incredible. You beat our best detective in case number by a long shot." The Spanish girl couldn't help but smile at her colleague, thanking him sweetly. Alec was taken aback, havinghalf-expected her to be cold and  
uptight. However, the boy kept his surprise to himself, instead smiling bashfully and proceeding to show her the break room, the briefing room, the copy rooms, the interrogation room and the evidence chamber, not necessarily all in that order. The  
holding cells needed no introduction, for they stood, naked, in the work space of the precinct, catching every onlooker's eye. As the duo reached their last destination, the Break room, they were greeted by a blond young man, enjoying a cup of coffee  
in the presence of an oddly familiar figure. "Magnus?" Maria's eyes widened as the aforementioned man turned, confirming her suspicions. The two embraced with haste, a look of utter joy on both their faces. "Maria, what are you doing here? I thoughtthey  
positioned you in San Francisco!" Magnus Bane exclaimed, pulling apart from his childhood friend to examine her at arm's length. "The position was filled and one opened here at an impeccable time." She paused, smiling giddily as she once again wrapped  
her arms aroundhim, for a considerably shorter hug. "I had no ideayou ended up in New York. Last I heard from you, you were all the way up in Toronto. I couldn't fathom you in their weather." The girl shot Magnus a teasing smile, chortling  
at reminisces of their childhood. Magnus caught the confusion in Alec's eye, turning to address him. "Maria and I grew up together in LA, and werefriends all through school, until university when she went into the PoliceAcademy, and into  
Criminology, if my memory doesn't fail me."  
"And Magnus went into Business, then opening a nightclub in the heart of Los Angeles, but sadly started relocating shortly after." Magnus turned to look at his old friend sceptically, raising a brow. "I'm surprised you stayed in LA thus  
far, what with your talk of adventure." Maria folded her arms challengingly, narrowing her eyes. "And I'm surprised you've actually gotten yourself a boyfriend, Bane, what with your talk of never giving in to your parents' tyranical life standards  
so unfairlypressed upon your sister and yourself from a ratherpremature age." Alec's eyes widened, as did his boyfriend's. The former exclaimed how she could possibly know this, to which Maria coolly supplied, "Magnus was gay since birth,  
and I was getting a certain vibe from you. He was here for a reason, and as far as I know, Magnus has never been fond of the Police 'rule-abiding' lifestyle, so the chance of him working here was slim-to-none. The only other chance of him visiting  
such establishment was to see a person, closer than friend, because once again, not many friends in this department, ey, mate? So, relationship-wise, I am quite certain that that gentleman over there is of the straight variety, leaving quite literally  
the rest of the precinct in question. Although, glances being shared between the two of you during our reunion further satisfying my suspicions, I soon came to the conclusion that you two were involved in a relationship." Magnus chuckled lightheartedly,  
shaking his head as two others in the room stared at Maria


End file.
